


Live Wire

by Aspidities



Series: Girlfriends [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Face-Sitting, Heels, Lapdance, Smut, Stripping, Tears but still Smut, Wheelchair!Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Korra's having a rough recovery in the South Pole. A little 'lap dance in the wheel chair' is just what Dr. Sato ordered.





	Live Wire

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is a little more angst-y folks! It had to happen if I was going to tie this little series together through the events of Book 3 to Book 4. 
> 
> But I hope you appreciate how far these smut bunnies have come together, since their little drunken moment. They're really in love by now...and sometimes love means giving your partner a lap dance because you've gotta remind her of who's the thirsty one in this relationship. (It's still Asami. It's always Asami.)
> 
> Song referenced in this is another one by Oh Wonder called Livewire. Take a listen: https://g.co/kgs/UaHL94

There had been longer weeks, of course, but this one had been a particularly bad one. Korra hated that she’d yelled at Katara, hated her legs for not working, and hated herself for stifling her own progress in as much as she felt she had, but also hated her parents and the various intruding well-wishers who made her feel even more oppressed. She hated and hated until she exploded, and then apologized. There was a lot of that going around.

Asami had mostly stayed on the edge of things, as usual. She was comforting in her silence, and she didn’t try to help, she just listened. That was why Korra had asked her to come with them to the South Pole for her recovery, and Asami had said yes, _of course_ , because that was Asami. She didn’t need to ask twice. The CEO flew home to Republic City on weekends to oversee business, and left the day-to-day running to trusted assistants and advisors, which wasn’t ideal, and Korra felt guilty about that, too. But if it bothered her jet setting girlfriend, she never said a word. She just learned how to tailor her Southern Tribe garments look effortlessly glamorous, and helped work on the radio transmitter tower until the signal was clear as a bell. When Korra needed her, on the long, lonely nights, she was there. And when Korra needed space, Asami chose to occupy herself with projects. Right now, however, she was standing placidly at the other end of a set of parallel bars, her face gently encouraging in the soft light of the healing tent.

Katara placed a hand on the small of Korra’s back, and she could feel it, which was at least a start. Her palm was warm and lined with age. “Close your eyes.” The old waterbender told her, her voice a wave of quiet strength. “Visualize yourself walking over to Asami.”

She took a deep breath, and let her eyes fall closed. Instead of seeing herself walking to Asami, she saw herself _running_ , grabbing her, kissing her. She saw the strong woman she once was, instead of this weak kitten-like thing she had become. She willed that image away, and forced herself to see the steps. Simple steps. That’s all it would take. Just a dozen or so to Asami’s arms.

“Can you see it?” Katara’s voice cut through the reverie.

“Yes.” She gave the affirmation, feeling those steps as if she had already taken them a hundred times. Her arms wobbled a bit on the bars, but she held herself up. That was already hard enough, but walking had proved a harder challenge; one she wasn’t going to give up on easily.

“Now.” Katara smiled. “Take that first step.”

Lifting her foot felt like it took an eternity, and it weighed hundreds of pounds. She sweated, but the foot came down firmly in front of her, and her body followed. She repeated the process, arms shaking as she made her way down the parallel lane of bars. Asami watched, her eyes reserved of judgement, and calm as an ancient green lake, never giving a hint of the depths below. Korra stumbled hard, once, and it almost brought her to her knees, but she soldiered through it, determined. She reached the end of the bars, and the sudden rush of empty air was daunting, almost terrifying, but she forced her arms not to pinwheel wildly for traction. Instead, there was only one, two, three more shuffling steps and she almost fell forward into Asami’s arms, face buried in her chest. The warmth wrapped around her, and she let out a happy little cry, arms reaching possessively for her lover’s strong back.

This was the first time she had been able to walk in six months. It was a hard-won victory. She looked up, to tell Asami that she couldn’t have done it without her, and realized Asami was crying, silently, while she smiled back at Korra. And she realized that Asami knew, of course, but she still told her, anyway, with her eyes. And they kissed, which always made Katara smile in that patient, knowing way. Korra sometimes wondered if it was hard for her to see essentially the incarnation of her husband ‘cheating’ on her…but it seemed the opposite. Katara welcomed the engineer’s presence in the healing tent and seemed to delight in the physical affection she witnessed between the two. Maybe she saw Aang in the way Korra looked at her. Maybe that was easier to bear after so many years. Korra couldn’t imagine it herself, but sometimes these things took time.

Later that night, she was thinking about Aang and Katara as she floated in the bath, waiting for Asami to finish up whatever she was doing in the bedroom. They’d been given their own quarters in the chieftain’s palace, which was still hard to think of as her dad’s new home. Her parents were in another wing, close enough to come when summoned by a servant, but far enough away that it was private. Her mother had insisted on that when they first arrived, giving Korra a friendly wink, but at the time nothing was further from her mind than sex, and things hadn’t much changed. She didn’t know how Asami felt about it. _Add another thing to the guilt pile_. They’d had a couple frustrating attempts when she couldn’t move her legs at all, but this ended in angry tears from Korra. She hated feeling helpless. There was so much in her that wanted to give Asami the best, especially in bed, that she felt torn over her inability to satisfy her. Asami would protest that things had been going good, that she felt good, but it frustrated Korra to not be able to have that fire, that passion back in their lovemaking. Asami had been so gentle, so kind, and Korra worried she would always see her as an invalid, a broken and battered thing beyond repair.

Her gloomy thoughts were interrupted as Asami herself stepped into the room, clad in a simple white robe. Korra wondered for half a heartbeat if she planned to join her in the bath, and her body surged with unexpected desire at the idea of Asami being naked and in the water. But the heiress didn’t disrobe, much to her disappointment, and only revealed that soft, mysterious smile.

“Ready to get out?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m getting all sea prune-y.”

They shared a chuckle. Korra managed to pull herself up by the bar on the tiled wall, grunting with the effort. As usual, Asami didn’t make a move to help her; she knew better by now. Instead, she waited with a fluffy towel, patient, until Korra could shakily step over the side into her arms. The towel’s embrace was a far cry from her raven-haired lover’s warmth, but it was at least an embrace. She let herself be lovingly dried, and accepted the robe that Asami deftly retrieved with one hand supporting her. As she lowered herself into the hated wheelchair with a grunt, she felt her bare legs shiver in the cold, and that too, was a good sign. Months before she’d felt nothing and Asami had to check her bath temperature to make sure she didn’t burn or freeze.

She wheeled herself into the adjoining bedroom, but stopped almost immediately, and Asami had to step around her. The bedroom, with its animal skin rugs and heavily draped four-posted bed, had many small shelves built into the walls for books and various tribal ornaments, but these were now also filled by small candles in jars; candles on the desk, candles on the small clothes chest. Candles ringed the room in varying heights, with flickering flames, some guttering, but most thriving in their small glass containers. There were two massive pillars lit beside the bed, one on either side, and Korra had no idea where Asami had gotten them: they looked like water tribe ceremonial flames.

She turned to look in askance her girlfriend for the surprise, but her jaw only dropped further and she goggled like a teenage boy with his first erection. Asami slipped the robe slowly off, the fluffy white material pooling around her legs, and giving way to an absolute dream. Everything was lace. Lace and light, devastatingly purple material that teased against the revealed silver moon-glow of Asami’s impossibly soft skin. Her stockings were the same sheer purple as the nightgown that barely ghosted over the tops of her thighs, buttoned at her breasts with little pearls, and gaping open at the belly, revealing all and yet nothing at the same time. Korra could see the lace edges of her red panties, the scalloped edges of her bra. Lace at her thighs, too, riding the tops of the stockings. _Heels_. How had she not noticed the heels before? They were her favorite red-bottomed ones. The ones she’d made Asami wear when she tied her up. She _loved_ when Asami wore those heels.

A guttural noise escaped her then. Asami let out a teasing little laugh. “Did I surprise you?” She asked, pupils dark and dilated. “I meant to.”

She stepped closer, and put her hands on the armrests of the chair. Her breasts were eye level and Korra wet her lips, wanting to feel them. She managed to drag her eyes up to meet Asami’s smirking gaze. “Like what you see?” She stepped back and gave a little twirl, pushing her hair up on her neck as the nightgown billowed around her.

“You know I do.” Korra croaked. Her throat was dry and she had to swallow several times. “Not fair teasing me in the chair.” She admonished, but there was no real anger behind it.

“I don’t plan to.” Asami turned, moving to the phonograph on the desk. Korra couldn’t help but watch her hips move as she bent to retrieve a record from its sleeve, placing it on the spindle and setting the needle. The phonograph crackled to life and she spun back around, regarding Korra with those murky green depths. “You proved to me today that you can walk, which means you deserve a little something special.”

The music that spilled out of the phonograph’s metallic flower opening was familiar, and at first Korra cocked her head to the side trying to place it. Then she got it. The female singer had the same smoky voice as the one from the night at the club in Ba Sing Se. The beginning of their relationship.

“How did you find this?” She demanded, stunned by the force of her love, as Asami drew her chair so that it was stranded in the middle of the room, locking the wheels.

 _I’ve been dependent on the overgrown_  
_Too many lovers that I’ll never know_  
_Counting my losses as I let them go_  
_Heavy the water as I sink below_

“I asked around. There was a record store in Ba Sing Se, and before we left for the oasis, I found a copy.” Asami’s body was beginning to move, sinuous, like a snake. She let her hands roam along her body, like wandering ghosts, sometimes at her throat, sometimes fondling her breasts, sometimes running nails up her thighs. Korra wanted to ask if that meant she’d been thinking about them as a couple back then, but the words died in her mouth as she watched, dumbstruck.

_Down down deep down_  
_Down deep down_  
_Down down deep down_

Asami turned, letting her hair drop, and her shoulders rolled, turning the smooth expanse of her back into a waterfall. She sunk down, slowly, bottom almost resting on her heels, before winding her way back up, each dip of her body only making her curves more pronounced. There was a dragon in her movements and it wanted out; wanted to burn Korra alive with desire.

_Oh won’t you be my live wire_  
_Make me feel like I’m set on fire_  
_Your love will take me higher and higher_  
_Oh won’t you be my live wire_

She placed her hands back on the armrests of the chair, and leaned back against Korra’s prone, trembling form, seated as she was. The nightgown rode up over her lace-covered ass, and the circling, figure-eight pattern of her hips brushed against Korra’s lap, in feather-light touches that sent shockwaves through her body. Asami’s delicate hands returned, and guided her lover’s shaking fingers to grasp her hip bones, encouraging her to grip harder, stroke under the tantalizing see-through fabric of the nightgown.

_I’ve been pretending all my shots are blown_  
_Cover my heart up, never let it show_  
_I’m shaking it off to find a higher low_  
_Oh so heavy the water falling_

Korra let her hand drift down to caress the silken curve of her hip, as Asami brushed her lips against her ear, nibbling with the edge of her teeth, drawing a breathless gasp. The water tribe girl felt alive in a sharp, pounding way that made her feel heavy and light all at once, like she had been set free and yet was chained here, pinned by the delicious, twisting weight. Asami’s hands pressed on her thighs, nails raking one moment and soothing the next.

_Down down deep down_  
_Down deep down_  
_Down down deep down_

“You’ve been acting like you’re dead, but you're not dead. You need to remember who you are, not just what you _were_.” The husky voice in her ear was a whispering accompaniment to the music. “Who you are inside. Who you are to _me_. Not just what you are to the world.”

_Oh won’t you be my live wire_  
_Make me feel like I’m set on fire_  
_Your love will take me higher and higher_  
_Oh won’t you be my live wire_  
_My live wire_

Asami’s hips pressed more firmly into her lap, brushing against her in a direct line to her clit. “You’re _my_ Avatar,” she promised, fierce, her words coming in hot panting breaths, as her body writhed on Korra’s lap. “ _My_ one and only. I choose _you_ , no matter what you are to the rest of the world. I choose you now and I choose you _always_.”

Korra couldn’t help but grip harder and thrust up, moaning against the back of Asami’s neck as she leaned forward. She wasn’t even conscious of the fact that this movement had been impossible for her only weeks before. The first thought running rampant through her mind was: _Fuck I love her so much, she looks so good_. Followed closely by: _Fuck I love her so much, she smells so good_. And trailing after: _Fuck…she feels so good_. The song was continuing but she wasn’t hearing it, all she was feeling or existing in was the gorgeous, luxurious rocking of Asami’s rounded bottom on her lap, and the brush of glossy black hair against her lips.

_So hold me when I fall away from the lines_  
_When I’m losing it all, when I’m wasting the light_  
_And hold me when I put my heart in your hands_  
_When I’m losing it all, when I’m wasting it all_

And then all that luscious, grinding contact was gone in a wrenching instant, and Asami was standing on her heels, fingers playing over the pearl button-snaps of her nightgown. It dropped with her shoulders, and she let it fall, stepping lightly over it as she backed up. Her hands moved to her back and in an instant the bra was following the nightgown to the floor as she cupped her breasts, offering them in her hands. Flushed pink nipples with their dusky-pastel areola, like rose petals floating in milk, and the red nails surrounding them like blood-red pomegranate seeds. Korra’s tongue ached to taste them.

_Oh won’t you be my live wire  
Make me feel like I’m set on fire_

Korra didn’t realize she’d lifted herself half out of the wheelchair until she was stumbling forward into a half-stand, half-crouch, her muscles groaning with the effort. Her robe fell to the floor, forgotten, as she took a lurching step. Asami didn’t steady her, the way she might have only days before, but instead moved slowly backwards, hips waving, and from her bent-kneed position, the Southerner had the privileged view as those red panties slid down and off the longest legs in existence, exposing Asami totally bare; shaven, without a speck of hair on her most intimate places. That drew a strangled, hoarse moan from Korra, like water from a well, and she took another halting step, managing to straighten as best she could.

_Your love will take me higher and higher  
Oh won’t you be my live wire, my live wire_

Asami’s knees hit the back of the bed, and she sighed, crawling back on her elbows, legs slightly splayed to allow little glimpses of pink lips with a dewy gleam. She scooted up the bed, crooking a finger at her helpless captive, and Korra was compelled to follow, scrabbling at the bed for purchase as she hauled herself over her lover’s body mostly by upper arm strength alone, possessively raking her eyes over the naked form below her. There was a fire inside her that was stoking itself on those dilated pupils, and the soft heave of Asami’s breathing. One hand supported her on the bed, and she used the other to mold around the firmness of a breast, warming to the wanton cry this wrung from the woman beneath her, but she couldn’t maintain the position long, much to her frustration. She sank fully onto the writhing body below her with a pained groan, and struggled to right herself again, breathing hard.

“Baby, stop.” The heiress put her hands on her shoulders and, twitching her hips in a lightning fast movement, flipped her backwards, turning their bodies with surprisingly quick force. Korra found herself slammed somewhat roughly back onto the sheets, as Asami straddled her waist, rubbing slickness onto the rippling plane of her stomach. “Let me take care of this,” she suggested, breathily. “I have an idea.”

With that, she wiggled completely around, and settled her hips above her prone lover’s mouth, heels on either side of her head. The view was absolutely exquisite, and Korra gave a hearty moan. “Oh _yes_ ,” she enthused, arousal making her babble. “I want to taste you so badly…fuck, you look _so_ good shaved like this, I can see everything, I-“

The steady sinking of the dark-haired vixen’s hips onto her face effectively silenced her, which was just fine. She was surrounded in heaven, soaked silky folds rubbing against her lips, Asami’s musky-sweet jasmine scent filling her lungs. Her tongue shot out to collect the moisture and she received an achingly lovely moan in return. She answered with a rumbling growl and found herself surging up to slide into that satiny wt entrance with her tongue, curling and thrusting. This brought even more beautiful cries, and she smiled into her love’s tender sweetness as those hips ground down on her tongue.

This was pure bliss, she decided, holding onto Asami’s hips as her tongue searched inside of her, seeking for that swollen spot that could produce the best range of moans and wanton, helpless noises. _I’m never letting her go. She can just live on my face._ Korra lapped hungrily, withdrawing her tongue and ignoring Asami’s desperate whine, to circle her pulsing little bud of a clit, soothing it with sensitive pressure. She shifted a hand down and brought her fingers, two of them, easily inside to replace her tongue, starting a low, hard rhythm, but just grazing over the spot where the engineer clearly needed them most. She felt strong, felt powerful again for the first time in what felt like forever. And the fact that Asami was giving this so freely, open and needy and begging for her...that was only fanning the flames. 

“Oh _Korra,_ you make me feel so good,” came a desperate moan above her mouth, and a fresh flood of wetness renewed her efforts. “So fucking good, I- _ahh_!”

Korra had slammed into her, knuckles curling into her front walls, and that malleable little ridge inside of Asami began to swell, welcoming each savage thrust. She wrapped her lips around her lover’s puffy, pouting clit and began to lash it with her tongue, feeling like the Avatar again, like master of all she surveyed. She drank up Asami’s moans, whimpers and cries as if they were her only sustenance, and she buried herself in the intoxicating sweetness of her pussy, feeling her eyes close with the glory of it all. There was no where she would rather be. If this was what defeat at the hands of her enemies meant, then so be it; she would throw herself into battle again and again, just to have her love to come home to and devour like this.

Asami’s hips rocked onto her mouth, echoing her thoughts with her breathless, panting gasps. “I-I love you…. _fuck_ …love you so _muuhhhhch_ ….!”

Her words ended in a hoarse cry as she shuddered and came all over, drenching Korra in her abandon. Lips, cheeks, teeth, chin. The gorgeous scent filled Korra’s nose and she swallowed greedily, her tongue flattening to seek and gather as much as she could. Asami’s release spilled over her, despite her best efforts, and this baptism she welcomed, arching her face into the tender flesh above. She eased her tongue down from lashing at Asami’s pulsing, sensitive clit, and slid it back inside of her, relishing in the feel of her lover’s muscles clenching down and fluttering.

But the dark-haired object of her desire wasn’t done yet. She groaned, brokenly, and her hips canted forward, lifting, as she sunk onto Korra’s body, hands gripping her knees. Warm breath ghosted between Korra’s twitching thighs, making her buck involuntarily. Asami’s silky black hair nestled between her legs, and suddenly a hot mouth was wrapping around her clit, and the overwhelming, unbearable pleasure made her cry out into Asami’s still-convulsing sex. She clutched at the smoothly rounded hips above her head, and felt herself gush onto Asami’s seeking tongue, as the heiress explored her aroused flesh, teasing and yet also promising more with every stroke.

They rocked together, each lost in the sensations as their mouths explored as one. When Asami’s tongue flickered, so did Korra’s. When her lips hovered and her breath panted over the aching stiffness, she did so as well. And when Asami’s tongue finally plunged inside, demanding obedience to the thrall their poised bodies were creating, she followed right behind, thrusting and twisting to reach that eager little spot inside.

Another climax was cresting inside of Asami’s body, she could feel it, just as she could feel her own release building, rushing towards its peak. She dug her nails into the creamy globes of Asami’s ass and dragged her tongue out from inside of her to wrap her lips around her clit, replacing her fingers yet again so she could fuck her more deeply. Asami’s body hungrily welcomed her back, and a muffled cry into her own clit made Korra’s hips jump. Asami responded in kind, curling two of her long mechanic’s fingers inside of the water tribe girl, and they pumped and thrust like a pair of animals joined at the thighs and mouth.

Korra came first, already so quick to stimulus from her earlier orgasm, but in her throes of passion she was determined to drag Asami over the edge with her, and her fingers found a violent, percussive rhythm, her moans of orgasm drowned into Asami’s rising cries. They flew over the cliff as one, letting the pleasure roll from one end to another as if neither truly existed outside of the other, or ever had. Korra felt like she was _whole_ again, alive in a way she hadn’t been since perhaps Harmonic Convergence. This was a harmonic convergence of its own kind, and the joining was as blissfully complete as if Raava had returned to her. And in that instant, she realized with an expanding white burst in her chest, that she _had_.

Tears leaked from her eyes and mingled with Asami’s still-pulsing rivers of come on her face. She gasped, feeling like her heart would swell from her chest and consume them both, but perhaps that was the best thing she could ask for, after all. Her lover gave a purring, satisfied moan, and slid to one side, her body rippling with the aftershock waves. She pulled herself up and around, dragging her tangled, sweat-and-sex-smelling hair into Korra’s face as she settled her head onto the heaving, tanned chest. Korra wrapped her arms around her slender, quivering form in a crushing hug, laying a kiss on the top of her messy locks.

“That was _amazing_.” She told Asami in a hushed, wondering voice.

“You’re telling me.” The soft chuckle into her hot flesh raised the hairs on her arms yet again and she knew after this brief recovery she would need to take Asami again. Maybe a few more times. The thought made her smile so hard it almost hurt.

“I am,” she confirmed, pulling Asami up by her shoulders so she could look into those sparkling emeralds. She wasn’t all that surprised to see that Asami had been crying, also. The moment was shared between them, just as heady as their orgasms. “I’m telling you. That was amazing. You’re amazing, and I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Asami let out a soft pleased sigh and snuggled back down onto Korra’s breasts. She definitely had an affinity for that particular area, Korra had noticed. “Probably get your butt kicked a lot more.”

Korra laughed. It felt good. Everything felt good, again, and maybe that meant things were finally starting to become okay. “Probably. Oh and miss you, I’d also do that. A lot.”

Asami shifted in her arms and glanced back up at her. “Speaking of missing…are you ever going to write Mako and Bolin back? They miss you a lot, you know. I’m sure there’s a little jealousy that I got the oh-so-sacred invite back to the Southern water tribe and they didn’t.” She teased, lightly drawing circles around Korra’s nipple, which perked to her touch, stiffening.

“Maybe later,” Korra deferred, grinning with just a touch of wickedness. “Right now I think I’m going to write you a couple love letters for being so kind as to _come_ with me.” She rolled them, showing the sudden burst of strength that maybe had always been inside of her, all this time. Asami gasped to feel Korra’s toned thigh press against her bare sex.

“Don’t make bad puns, Korra- _aaah_!”

But the rest of her words disappeared in a happy shriek as Korra made her way down her body, growling with delight. This week was starting to look up, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next installment will be all sin, all filth, all nonsense. Leave suggestions and comments below! ;P
> 
>  
> 
> FYI: I have tried to be conscientious of differently abled folks in this description, and obviously, if you have a partner with mobility issues, you cannot sexually frustrate them into being able to walk. Please don't do that; it seems like a dick move. And if you do that and it somehow works, please be sure to credit that medical miracle to this fic.


End file.
